Dear Diary (1-4/?)
by Goddess Artemis
Summary: The relationship of Willow/Spike through there Diaries.


Title: Dear Diary   
  
Author: Diana C. (dianac05@usa.net)   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Spoilers: Seasons 3, 4, and Spoilers for rumors of Season 5.   
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, etc.   
  
Summary: The relationship of Willow/Spike through there Diaries.   
  
Feedback: Please   
  
Distrubutation: Anyone feel free just e-mail me, and give me the url.   
  
  
*******************   
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I've fallen in love, with who you'll never guess.. William the Bloody, yep Spike. He'll never notice me. I know I can't make him love me. After all who could love me? Buffy thinks I'm still hung over the break-up with Tara, but Tara was just a friend. It hurt to know she was interested in someone else, but what's new? How can I compete if I'm not even in the running... Oh well, my heartaches to see Spike look at me like he did at Drusilla, he was so loving, tender. I yearn to touch him.. I've helped him and all I get is a I'm going to kill everyone once this bloody chip is out. Goddess why does it hurt so much? I talked to Buffy today, her and Riley are doing great, so are Xander and Anya despite Dawn's crush on Xander... LOL! Dawn is so sweet, My heart goes out to her on that crush... I knew what it was like once... oh well gotta go research time.   
  
Your Faithful Friend, -Willow-   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Hey Journal, The day sucked, stayed in... I hate this chip! How many times have I said that? Bloody hell, I'll get all those wankers once it's gone...well except for the redheaded witch. Oh she is a goddess... I think I'll turn her. I talked to the almighty poof! He is an incredible wanker if I say so myself. We fought this demon tonight, Almacia-something? All I know is I beat the bloody arse to the ground. He touched Willow, attacked us well on patrol with Slutty and the stupid sod Riley the stupid one... I hate them... Slutty was to busy fighting with her fuck toy to notice that Willow was basically attacked and beaten to a bloody pulp, poor girl. How dare he touch what is mine, I attacked and killed the lard. Red's in the hospital overnight... I'm checking on her tomorrow. Oh well time to eat some pigs blood *yuck*.   
  
-Spike- *****************   
  
~ Part 2 ~   
  
  
Dear Diary, It's me again, sorry I haven't written in you in a couple of days, but I've been in the hospital. Few minor complications. I'm just peachy! Today was probably one of the most weirdest days in my life. You know vamp me? Well she came back into town... scariness! She was all "I wanna play". She tried to turn me but Spike hit her over the head with a crowbar! It was hilarious! Buffy staked her. I feel bad about it, but than again it wasn't really me, right? Spike seemed intrigued but alittle bit appuled by my vampire self. It was funny, she went up to him and said I'm bored do you want to play? Wanna be my new puppy? She reminded me of Dru, but I knew she was sane and just loved to play mind games. Common I know what she was doing, that's what I would do. I was a little bit envious of the way she handled the situation with Spike and her confidence but common she was slutty. She even tried hitting on Percy, yuck! Spike's been looking over me, on know he's back in the room, gotta say by-bye.   
  
Your Faithful Confedunt(sp)?, -Willow-   
  
  
----------------------------   
  
  
Eh Mate!   
  
Jolly good day today... looking after Red tonight. Had a run-in with the vampire Willow, was a turn on if you ask me, but then again it wasn't my Willow. Didn't have those memories, and she wasn't sired by myself. I just wanted my red. Oh she looked bloody marvelous in leather! Yummm... we could do some pretty big damage, just me in her, my fiery goddess... I'm more determined than ever to turn her when she changes, but there will be no puppies, for christ sakes! It was funny to hear her puppy was the almight poof, but there will be no sharing. Red's asleep right now, poor luv. Hmmm.... that's the book she's always writing in? Wonder if I should see what's inside.... No that would be bad and I'm a good boy! HAHA! Oh well I'll take pity on her and not read it, yet...   
  
-Spike- ***********************   
  
~ Part 3 ~   
  
  
*** Authors Note: THIS PART IS THE PAST COMPARED TO THE OTHERS! NO MENTION OF SEASON 5, next part will be back to Rumors and my funky future stuff! ***   
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Hiya! It's me! Sorry I haven't written in you for awhile but I've been busy. Well we defeated Adam! We did this spell and we kicked his ass! I'm dissapointed though in Spike. I mean! I know he's a demon! But I thought he cared... oh great going little ol' me... How could he do that to us? To me. Oh well... I haven't seen him for over a couple weeks. It's summer break. I hope to have a lot of fun adventures, not the bad icky demon-y type things. That would be bad. Did I mention that the backfire thing to the spell was that the first slayer tried to kill us in our dreams? And here I thought those where my escape places... that I was safe there. Oh whoppee! Joy! That dream though freaked me out, I mean Tara. The gang and I discussed that she was in all of are dreams, well excluding Giles, but if he had her there that would be a major ick factor. Back on track, I mean I don't know everything about her... I'm beginning to think that I'd be better off just being her friend. Though she's alway visiting her mom so I can't really do that. Oh geeze... Am I setting myself up for a fall?   
  
Well Joys to You,   
  
-Willow-   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Hi-ya Mate!   
  
Today is a sunny day, to bad I can't walk out there, I have a slight problem with the sun. I found myself the most beautiful crypt. Nice, dark and gloomier than ever! Oh booger that! I'm bloody miserible. This stupid chip, will I ever be able to bath in the blood of the slayer? to rip off chubs head? Will I ever feel the beautiful sweet warm life trikle down my throat well I feel the last heartbeat beating in my victims chest. Oh! I hate Sunnyhell! It's been weeks since I've seen those dreadful rats! I mean I have to act all chummy with them, and than I try to look out for myself and now it's bow-who! He betrayed us, can we introduce him to mister pointy! Even Red was dissapointed. I felt some sort of pang inside me... I actually felt ba- oh no! I'm a bloody demon! I will not be the poof! That's my sir's job! Soon Red, soon I'll come for you.   
  
  
-Spike-   
  
******************** ~Part 4~   
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Today has been certainly weird, sorry I haven't written in you in a long time but I've been busy. Studies in all, say you wanna hear something weird? Well Xander and Angel are actually friends? Can you believe it? FRIENDS? This is scary… Buffy and Riley are doing great though I think Buffy is rather annoyed with Dawn. I swear those two could be related, though Dawn seriously needs to get over her crush on Xander, it will only lead to trouble. I can still remember Anya's looks of hate… gosh if looks could kill she would be dead by a very gruesome, painful torture. I could almost see Anya laughing in glee over Dawn's dead remains. Did I tell you about the freaky attack earlier, I feel sorry for Buffy, it really ruffed her up. Spike is a butt, him and I have actually come to a truce, and we have officially friends. You may wonder why I call him a butt… well he stole my last remaining Ken doll, and unlike Xander he decapitated her and ripped off all her limbs for fun. He thought it was funny; well see if I ever talk to him again the big meanie. Just because he's my friend doesn't give him the right to just stomp on my feelings. And than he has the gull to not apologize, I can still imagine his shocked look as I slapped him across the face. It was classic, I really wish vampires could turn up on film. Anyhow he's been trying to call me since… I figure let him sweat it out a bit, let him come crawling to my feet… let him be my slave for a week just to make up for it. Oh… hot idea Spike as slave… Spike doing everything I say… Me mastering Spike… ok I know it's a fantasy but I can't help but be attracted to him. Oh well he's actually a great listener, did you know that? Well I got to say goodbye for now diary.   
  
Peace and Love 4eva, -Willow-   
  
  
-------------------------   
  
Bloody Hell!   
  
Mate you will note believe this! She slapped me! Ok maybe I deserved it but she slapped me! Nobody slaps me! Not even my red can do that! Grrr… Ok I was just joking, and she won't even pick up the phone. I won't let her go… if only I didn't have this chip in me I'd torture her into submission, (no wait not a vampire). Ok scratch that…. I can't lose her… she's the best thing of my un-life. Why did I have to do that? I mean even Chubs told me the story… But she was a toddler when that happened! I didn't know she'd still be traumatized. I mean you should have seen that look, like I had just taken away her best friend or something. But please!?! I mean I will not have her being sensitive to her dolls like Dru was. Willow is not insane and I refuse to even let Dru come into the same classification as my red. Oh If only this chip were out I'd tear off some heads.   
  
-Spike- To Be Continued.... 


End file.
